1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a single lever shift mechanism for operating two valves or other control devices. An example of the use of such a mechanism is on a vehicle for operating two hydraulic valves which control a power shift transmission.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,853,109 McAdams shows a single lever shifting mechanism for the transmission of a vehicle. The lever projects laterally from the steering column. Moving the lever forwardly and rearwardly shifts the transmission between forward, neutral and reverse. Moving the lever up and down shifts the transmission to various speed ratios. The up and down portion of the shifting mechanism allows it to move only one ratio at a time because the shift lever must be returned to neutral each time before it can advance the mechanism to the next ratio.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,297,909 Crouse shows a shift control linkage for a hydraulically controlled transmission which includes a pivotally mounted input member coupled to a direction (forward, neutral and reverse) control valve spool and a speed (first, second, third, etc.) control valve spool by first and second output links and selectively operable to various positions to the opposite sides of a neutral position to respectively select forward and reverse speeds.